Disconnecting a secondary axle in an all-wheel drive (AWD) vehicle may improve fuel economy. Known disconnect systems are typically placed in a power takeoff unit (PTU) and require additional volume to be fit into the vehicle. Placing the disconnect system within the space of a typical bevel gear differential allows for easier incorporation into the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,796; U.S. Pub. 2008/053780; EP 2 181 011; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,523,737; 8,382,633; and U.S. Patent 2012/0202636 disclose systems for disconnecting a secondary axle in an AWD vehicle.